


Damage Control

by kanames_harisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Mild Language, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanames_harisen/pseuds/kanames_harisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another few long minutes of staring at the unchanging landscape, she gives in. "Oh, what the hell. Scoot over so I can share.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to this tumblr [post](http://leelooface.tumblr.com/post/101269485082/i-need-someone-to-write-a-drabble-about-what)

.

.

.

"So, any ideas about where they went?"

Kakashi settles down next to her, back against the wall, and lets out a sigh. “A few.”

Sakura cracks her knuckles, pops her neck, and rolls her shoulders. She’s sore everywhere, including the recesses of her heart, but she refuses to just sit here and wallow, not when those two idiots are out there somewhere trying to kill themselves. Rising to her feet, she pins Kakashi with a look. “Well, let’s get going then, old man.”

"What’s the rush?"

"Are you serious?" she asks, incredulous.

"Sakura," he says, voice calm and reasonable, "we both know that they’re going to be at it for at least a few more hours. Wouldn’t surprise me if it takes all night for Naruto to finally collapse. We’ve got time."

"But-"

"Besides," he interrupts, "you’re low on chakra and I can’t even stand."

Sakura grits her teeth, jaw clenching in frustration. “What do you suggest we do then?”

"Rest." Kakashi suggests, though coming from him it sounds more like an order. "Collect our strength. When night falls, we’ll go and do some damage control."

"Fine." Sakura huffs and sits back down next to him. A few minutes pass in silence and she fidgets. "This is really boring."

"Yep." His eye crinkles with mischief as he rummages through one of his leg pouches. With a soft sound of joy, he pulls out a tattered edition of  _Icha Icha Tactics_ and opens it. “Too bad we don’t share the same tastes in fine literature.”

After another few long minutes of staring at the unchanging landscape, she gives in. "Oh, what the hell. Scoot over so I can share.”


End file.
